


Inglourious Basterds Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 7





	Inglourious Basterds Requests

**Imagine Wicki and Stiglitz helping you learn German.**

“I want to understand some of what our enemies are saying, here, men. Can you help me?”

Wicki and Stiglitz shared a questioning glance before it was WIcki that responded.

“We’ll help you. We could give you lessons on our down time.” 


End file.
